Conventional systems for carrying out electronic business over the Internet use an encryption scheme to reduce the risk of exposing personally identifiable information (PII) to unwanted third parties. An example of such an encryption scheme is public key/private key encryption. In public key/private key encryption, a partner with which a business client wishes to conduct a business dealing sends the business client a public key. The business client encrypts messages pertaining to the electronic business using the public key and sends the encrypted messages to the partner through an Internet browser. The partner, having a unique private key paired with the public key, is able to decrypt the messages and conduct the business.
The conventional system allows the partner to send the business client a summary of the business details as conducted by the partner. The business client can then confirm that the partner correctly conducted the business specified in the messages by reading the summary in a window of the Internet browser on a display. Typically, the partner encrypts the summary of the business details using a public key generated by the business client; this summary is then decrypted, at the TLS Layer, using a corresponding private key.